Question: Simplify the expression. $(-7a^{3}-6a^{2})(2a^{4}+4a^{3}+6a)$
First use the distributive property. $ - 7 a^3 (2 a^4) - 7 a^3 (4 a^3) - 7 a^3 (6 a) - 6 a^2 (2 a^4) - 6 a^2 (4 a^3) - 6 a^2 (6 a) $ Simplify. $ - 14a^{7} - 28a^{6} - 42a^{4} - 12a^{6} - 24a^{5} - 36a^{3} $ $-14a^{7}-40a^{6}-24a^{5}-42a^{4}-36a^{3}$ Identify like terms. $ {- 14a^{7}} {- 28a^{6}} {- 42a^{4}} {- 12a^{6}} {- 24a^{5}} {- 36a^{3}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { -14a^{7}} { -40a^{6}} { -24a^{5}} { -42a^{4}} { -36a^{3}} $